SOOO HUNGRY!
by Elbenstein
Summary: Severus Snape hat ein Geheimnis, das nur ein Slytherinschüler kennt ... aber was verbindet diese beiden miteinander! Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_Genre:_ Slash/Romanze

_Pairing:_ Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy

_Warnung:_ Slash/OOC

_Disclaimer:_ Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren gehören JKR.

Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld!

_Das ist nun meine zweite Fanfiction zu Harry Potter und ich hoffe, dass sie den Lesern gefallen wird. Ursprünglich war sie als ein längerer One-Shot geplant, aber ich habe doch zwei Kapitel daraus gemacht, dann bleibt die Spannung erhalten :-)_

_Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über eure Meinungen in einem Review wirklich sehr freuen._

* * *

** SOOO HUNGRY!!! **

_geschrieben von Elbenstein_

**Entflammende Leidenschaft**

„Ihr habt noch zehn Minuten", bedeutete Severus Snape mit kaltem Unterton in der Stimme und schaute höhnisch lächelnd über seine angespannten Schüler hinweg, die plötzlich laut stöhnten und umso eifriger an ihre Arbeit gingen.

Sie arbeiteten bereits seit einer halben Stunde an einem einfachen Trank, der lediglich bewirken sollte, dass sich ihre Haarfarben für eine geraume Zeit in die gewünschte quitschgelbe Haarfarbe veränderten. Er bezweifelte zwar stark, dass auch nur annährend einer der Schüler – ausgenommen Draco Malfoy und wie sollte es anders sein, Hermine Granger – ein akzeptables Ergebnis vorweisen konnten. Aber die Genugtuung die jungen Männer und Frauen in ihrem fünften Schuljahr zu beobachten, wie sie sich für ihn regelrecht abschufteten, ließ ihn umso breiter schmunzeln.

Schließlich erhob sich Severus von seinem Stuhl, umrundete den Schreibtisch und lief mit Adleraugen durch die Reihen der Schüler.

„Wieso schwimmen in dem grauen Etwas Krähenfüße, Mister Finnigan?", fragte der Zaubertranklehrer sarkastisch. „Hatte ich nicht am Anfang der Stunde erklärt, dass der Trank einen sonnengelben Ton annehmen sollte." Daraufhin lief er ohne weitere Worte seufzend zum nächsten Schüler. Aber in den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Seamus, wie er sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen biss und schließlich zu Hermine Granger hinüber schielte, um sich dort einen stummen Rat einzuholen.

Er hätte es unterbinden können und für den Versuch, in seinem Unterricht zu mogeln sogar Punkteabzug für Gryffindor erteilen können, aber er war heute viel zu sehr mit etwas völlig anderem beschäftigt. Dieser Grund saß in der ersten Reihe und arbeitete fleißig, wie er sich das immer wünschte.

_Aber wann werden die Schüler lernen das zutun, was ich von ihnen verlange_, dachte Severus und hätte am liebsten die Stunde frühzeitig beendet.

Der Zaubertranklehrer ging weiter durch die Sitzreihen und kam an Harry Potter vorbei. Seinen Trank musterte er nur flüchtig und bedeutete heute äußerst gut gelaunt: „Blassrosa steht ihnen bestimmt gut, Mister Potter. Und wenn die Stunde vorbei ist, werden sie den Trank zu sich nehmen und mit dem Ergebnis den restlichen Tag mit rosafarbenen Haaren durch Hogwarts laufen."

Kaum hatte er geendet, konnte er ein schallendes Gelächter nicht unterdrücken.

Harry Potter sah verzweifelt aus und wollte bereits etwas erwidern, wie Severus Snape eindeutig erkannte, aber leider schwieg der Gryffindorschüler zu seinem Verdruss und überprüfte stattdessen eilig das Zaubertrankrezept.

„Ich bin fertig, Professor Snape", erklang plötzlich eine ihm so bekannte Stimme durch den Kerker und als er sich abrupt umdrehte, stand dort Hermine Granger strahlend vor ihrem blubbernden Kessel.

Rasch wirbelte er in die hinterste Reihe und musterte äußerst kritisch die Flüssigkeit, doch leider konnte er keine Mängel anmerken.

„Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Miss Granger", knurrte Severus daher mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schon wieder bemerkte er, wie seine Gedanken zu jemand anderem schweiften und er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um sich in diesem Moment nichts anmerken zu lassen. Dabei entging ihm völlig das erstaunte Raunen der Schüler und wie viele Gryffindorschüler und zwei Mädchen aus Hufflepuff ihn verblüfft anstarrten.

„Noch fünf Minuten", blaffte der Zaubertranklehrer anschließend und als er an Longbottoms Kessel vorbei ging, verzog er die Nase und lief eilig und mit wehendem Umhang zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Dort setzte er sich und schaute ein letztes Mal seine Schüler an, wie sie für ihn umso begieriger schufteten.

Doch Severus Snapes dunkle Augen blieben an den sturmgrauen Augen eines jungen Mannes hängen und er spürte augenblicklich bei diesem Anblick sein Herz schneller schlagen. Der attraktive Schüler war noch so jung, aber so anziehend und begierig, dass Severus ihm einfach nicht hatte widerstehen können. Dennoch fragte sich Snape in jenem Moment - wie sooft in letzter Zeit - wie ihm das nur hatte passieren können. Wie konnte er so viel Gefühl für einen Schüler empfinden und dabei waren beide viele Jahre auseinander. Aber der junge Mann hatte ihm schlichtweg den Kopf verdreht. Und als der Schüler mit dem glänzend blonden Haar ihm vor einer Woche heimlich gestanden hatte, wie sehr er die intimsten Gefühle mit Severus teilte, war es um beide geschehen. Als wäre es ein Wink des Schicksals gewesen, gab es nach diesem Liebesgeständnis keine Grenzen mehr zwischen ihnen. Jeden Abend hatten sie sich seitdem getroffen und obwohl sie damit ein hohes Risiko eingingen, konnte keiner der beiden von dem anderen lassen.

Beim letzten Gedanken erhob Severus Snape wie in Trance seinen Kopf und verkündete laut, die Stunde sei für heute beendet. Dann stand er auf und sah hier und dort in die verschiedenen Kessel, auch in den von Harry Potter. An ihn gewandt meinte er schließlich: „Sie haben heute mehr Glück als Verstand, Mister Potter. Es ist ihnen gerade noch rechtzeitig gelungen, heute die Schüler nicht mit rosa Haaren zu erschrecken."

Nebenbei hörte Severus den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindorschüler erleichtert aufseufzen und obwohl ihm eine sarkastische Erwiderung auf den Lippen lag, schwieg er. Dann bedeutete er der gesamten Klasse, sie sollten ihre Ergebnisse in Glasphiolen abfüllen, sie mit ihrem Namen versehen und diese bei ihm abgeben.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten kamen alle Schüler der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Der Zaubertranklehrer beobachtete sie dabei interessiert und bemerkte rasch, wie der Raum sich allmählich leerte. Weitere Minuten später gab es nur noch drei junge Männer und ihn. Zwei der Schüler, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, waren mal wieder eine der letzten und er hoffte, sie würden schnell verschwinden. So musterte er sie ungeduldig, trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte und nahm schließlich zynisch lächelnd ihre abgefüllten Glasphiolen an.

Die blassrosa Farbe von Harrys Trank hatte inzwischen einen orangegelben Ton angenommen. Doch der Zaubertank von Ron Weasley besaß eine giftgrüne Farbe, was ihn fast zornig die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Das gibt fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mister Weasley", meinte Severus Snape und war weniger auf die übliche Schikane der beiden Freunde aus, als vielmehr mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, endlich mit dem Mann seiner Träume alleine zu sein.

„Aber … aber …", stotterte Ron enttäuscht und kam nicht weiter, als Severus sah, wie ihn Harry eilig aus dem Kerkerraum schleifte.

Diese Gelegenheit nutzte nun Snape und schaute zu dem letzten Schüler in der ersten Reihe hinüber, der heute sehr langsam alles zusammenpackte. An ihn gewandt sagte er: „Mir fehlt nur noch ihre Probe und ich möchte gerne einige Worte unter vier Augen mit ihnen besprechen. Am liebsten jetzt gleich oder dann heute Abend in meinem Büro."

Diese Worte wurden von einem sehnsüchtigen Lächeln begleitet und der angesprochene Slytherinschüler sah ihn begierig und mit sturmgrauen Augen an, nickte und ging hinüber zur Tür, um sie zu schließen.

Draußen standen jedoch Harry und Ron im Schatten und schüttelten verwirrt den Kopf, um dann einfach die Kerkertreppe hinauf zu stürmen.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Severus, und ich möchte am liebsten den ganzen Tag mit dir alleine sein", sagte der blonde Slytherinschüler mit leidenschaftlicher Stimme und kam auf den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer zu.

Severus nahm den jungen Mann in seine Arme, streichelte ihm über den Kopf und wusste, er hatte sich wahrlich verliebt.

- Fortsetzung folgt -

_Euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen? Dann würde ich mich riesig über ein Review freuen._

_LG Elbenstein_


	2. Chapter 2

_Danke an alle, die meine FF favorisiert und mir ein Review geschrieben haben … __doch jetzt wünsche ich allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und der Titel ist Programm :-)_

* * *

**Ungezügelte Lust**

Schließlich war es wieder ein Tag wie jeder andere in Hogwarts. Ohne jedwedes Geräusch zu verursachen betrat ein blonder junger Mann das Büro von Severus Snape im Kerker von Slytherin. Dieser wusste jedoch um sein Kommen und sah mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihm auf, als die schwere Tür hinter diesem wieder ins Schloss fiel.

"Ah mein Schüler, schön dass sie endlich für mich Zeit gefunden haben. Ich habe schon auf sie gewartet."

Mit diesen Worten stand der Zaubertranklehrer hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf, öffnete seinen Umhang ein wenig, trat schließlich nach vorne und bereits im nächsten Augenblick schmiegte sich der junge Mann zärtlich an dessen Brust. Der Slytherinschüler hatte sich ebenfalls auf dieses Treffen gefreut, auch wenn er selbst noch etwas überrascht von der übereilten Zusammenkunft war. Immerhin waren zwischen ihrem letzten intimen Gespräch erst zwölf Stunden vergangen und dennoch genoss er im selbem Moment die sanften Berührungen von Severus Snape, dessen kalte Fingerspitzen liebevoll über seine Wangen streichelten. Einige keuchende Atemzüge später begann Severus den Mund des jungen Mannes zu erobern und er war nur allzu bereit ihn gewähren zu lassen. Er schlang seine Arme um den muskulösen Körper von Severus und ließ seine Hände unter den schwarzen Umhang wandern, um dann langsam die Knöpfe des verborgen Hemdes zu öffnen und seine Finger über die weiche Brust kraulen zu lassen.

Der Zaubertranklehrer stöhnte begierig auf und seine Zunge neckte spielerisch die seines Gegenübers. Im wilden Tanz verschlangen sie sich lüstern und saugten an den Lippen des anderen.

Der blonde Schüler schob Severus verspielt wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schubste ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Der Lehrer gab nur ein unwilliges Knurren von sich, wurde aber sogleich mit einem einzigartigen Anblick belohnt, als sein Liebhaber sich langsam und leidenschaftlich vor seinen dunklen Augen auszuziehen begann. Er spielte mit den Knöpfen seines weißen Hemdes und ließ dieses nur Momente später lautlos auf den Boden gleiten, dann folgten die Schuhe und die schwarze Hose.

Genüsslich wollte Severus seine Hände über die nackte Brust des jungen Mannes streicheln lassen, doch dieser schob seine Hände mit funkelndem Blick weg und fuhr unbeirrt mit seiner erotischen Entkleidung fort. Wie gebannt lagen Severus Augen auf dem nackten Körper des Slytherinschülers und er spürte wie sich langsam aber sicher die Erregung in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Snapes Gegenüber schaute ihn weiterhin lüstern an. In den sturmgrauen Augen lag die pure Leidenschaft und als der blonde Schüler nackt vor dem Mann seiner Begierde stand, erkannte er deutlich dessen willige Erregung, die ihn wiederum völlig in Besitz nahm.

Der Zaubertranklehrer wollte seine Hand wieder nach vorne strecken, um den heißen Körper zu berühren, der ihm in diesem Augenblick jede Konzentration nahm. Er wollte nur noch die Haut des anderen berühren, sie schmecken und sie liebkosen. Doch der blonde junge Mann beugte sich nur vor ihn und öffnete langsam Severus Hose. Die Finger gingen geschickt vor und dennoch verloren die beiden hierbei nie ihren leidenschaftlichen Blickkontakt. Snape spürte, wie findig der andere es verstand seine Hand über sein erregtes Glied streichen zu lassen und Severus damit fast zum Wahnsinn trieb. Gerade als der Zaubertranklehrer ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab, erklang plötzlich ein kleines magisches Glöckchen, das die Ankunft von Besuch meldete. Eilig schob Snape seinen Liebhaber von sich. Dieser verbarg sich schnell unter dem Schreibtisch und zog seine Kleidung hinter sich her.

Kurz darauf stand Blaise Zabini im Zimmer des Zaubertranklehrers von Slytherin und hinter ihm tauchte völlig unerwartet Lucius Malfoy auf, der ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung eintrat. Der adlige Zauberer schritt mit seinem Spazierstock, in dessen Knauf sein Zauberstab verborgen war, direkt auf Severus Snape zu.

Dieser lehnte sich äußerlich entspannt, aber innerlich mit klopfendem Herzen, auf seinen Schreibtisch nach vorne, da ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen war, dass er in der ganzen Eile vergessen hatte seine Hose richtig zu zuknöpfen.

"Lucius Malfoy", grüßte Severus Snape überraschend höflich, wenn auch mit nervösem Unterton.

"Ich muss mit dir reden", antwortete Lucius mit näselndem Tonfall, „die versprochenen Zauberzutaten sind immer noch nicht bei mir eingetroffen."

_Schön, schneit Lucius mit hocherhobenen Haupt bei mir rein und ich habe ein weitaus größeres Problem unter meinem Schreibtisch versteckt_, dachte Snape frustriert und musste innerlich stöhnen. Wieso ausgerechnet hier und heute, wo sie doch ohnehin für die nächste Woche in Hogsmeade verabredet waren. Doch weiter konnte er seine Gedanken nicht mehr verfolgen, da spürte er plötzlich, wie sich sein Liebhaber an seinen Beinen zu schaffen machte und diese flink zur Seite drückte um sich dazwischen zu zwängen. Er konnte ein kurzes Zucken nicht unterdrücken als er geschickte Hände fühlte, die augenblicklich damit begannen die verbliebenen beiden Knöpfe der Hose zu öffnen. Augenblicklich musste Snape leise seufzen, denn er konnte die Hände des jungen Mannes spüren, als er beim Öffnen über sein immer noch erregtes Glied strich.

"Nun, was ist mit den seltenen Zutaten?", fragte Lucius knurrend, da Severus ihm nicht geantwortet hatte.

Dieser genoss gerade das gierige Betasten seiner Männlichkeit, so dass er sich kaum auf die Worte von Lucius Malfoy konzentrieren konnte. _Wieso muss er im unpassenden Moment bei mir aufkreuzen und dann gleich auch noch solch eine unwichtige Forderung stellen._

"Ich dachte, wir wollten uns kommenden Montag im Eberkopf treffen?", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer nun ausweichend.

Jetzt war der Slytherinschüler gerade dabei, die Hose von Severus Snape weiter zu öffnen und sein bereits jetzt schon erregtes Glied spürte plötzlich etwas Feuchtes. Es war die Zunge des anderen, die im Begriff war, langsam darüber zu fahren.

Snape musste heftig schlucken, als er auch noch die Lippen des anderen spürte, die damit begannen sich qualvoll langsam um seine Männlichkeit zu schließen.

"Ich kann bei dem Preis wohl etwas verlangen", warf Lucius Malfoy dem Zaubertranklehrerführer genau in diesem Moment entgegen und bedachte ihn dabei mit finsterem Blick.

Theatralisch seufzte Severus. "Aber ich bin auch Hauslehrer von Slytherin und muss mich noch um andere Dinge kümmern …", bedeutete er böse und aufs Neue durchzuckte ihn eine Welle der Lust, als sein Liebhaber unerwartet an seinem Glied saugte.

_Der Wahnsinn wäre wohl besser, als diese lüsterne Folter zu ertragen_, ging es dem Zaubertranklehrer durch den Kopf. Doch er versuchte weiterhin einen normalen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, obwohl er spürte, dass sich bereits die ersten Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. In einer gelangweilten Geste fuhr er sich über seine schwarzen Haare, um sie galant fortzuwischen.

Blaise Zabini, der vor Lucius Malfoy in das Büro des Hauslehrers von Slytherin eingetreten war, schaute wissbegierig zu Severus Snape hinüber, der von einer Sekunde zur nächsten mit leicht gequälter Miene auf seinem Stuhl saß und krampfhaft versuchte, nach vorne gebeugt, sich an seinem Schreibtisch abzustützen.

So kannte Blaise ihn gar nicht und immerhin kannten sie sich bereits seit Blaise' erstem Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Und gleichzeitig bemerkte er den Schweiß, der sich bei dem Lehrer auf der Stirn bildete. Das konnte doch nicht alleine von der Anwesenheit von Lucius Malfoy herrühren? Blaise sah sich um, doch er entdeckte keinen Grund, der bei dem Zaubertranklehrer solch eine Anspannung verursachen konnte, bis sein Blick plötzlich auf ein Hosenbein fiel, welches achtlos unter dem Schreibtisch hervor lugte. Unwillkürlich musste der Slytherinschüler grinsen._Er hat also seinen Liebhaber bei sich_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Der schlechteste Zeitpunkt, um mit dem Vater seines Freundes über solch ein Thema zu sprechen, aber Blaise gefiel die Vorstellung, wie Severus Snape mit allen Mitteln versuchte, seine Fassung zu wahren.

Lucius Malfoy ließ sich jedoch nicht einfach von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und begann darüber zu sprechen wie viel Ehre es Snape einbrachte, wenn er bei solch einem bedeutungsvollen Experiment die Zutaten besorgen würde.

Severus Snape verdrehte aus reiner Verzweiflung über seine prekäre Situation die Augen und plötzlich entfernten sich die Lippen von seinem erregten Glied und er konnte für einen Moment aufatmen. Doch gleich darauf fühlte er zwei feuchte schlanke Finger die sich ihren Weg zwischen seine Schenkel bahnten, mit nur einem Ziel ...

Ein lautes Stöhnen konnte Severus jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten und sein Körper verkrampfte sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Blaise Zabini deutlich erkennen, wie dieser gerade ein breites Grinsen unterdrückte und er war sich sicher, dass dieser genau wusste, in welcher Lage er sich soeben befand.

Sanft, aber rücksichtslos, streichelten dabei die Finger seines Liebhabers an seinen Hoden und er spielte mit ihnen, was nur umso mehr seine Leidenschaft entflammte.

_Oh dafür wird dieser geile Bastard unter meinem Schreibtisch nachher bezahlen_, fluchte Severus Snape in Gedanken. Er hätte am liebsten aufgeschrieen, als er spürte, wie nun auch der heiße Mund zurück kehrte und die Zunge erneut sein heißes Glied umspielte. Langsam strich sie feucht über seine Männlichkeit und ab und zu wurde das Zungenspiel von sanften Küssen begleitet. Unruhig setzte Severus sich weiter nach vorne auf den Stuhl, so dass er nur noch knapp auf der Kante saß. Das war praktisch die schriftliche Einladung, die der blonde junge Mann unter ihm haben wollte. Doch so war es von Severus eigentlich nicht beabsichtig gewesen, denn er wollte nur eine bequeme Sitzposition finden, um seine Aufmerksamkeit so gut es ging, auf Lucius Malfoy zu fokussieren.

Aber die Einladung an den blonden Schüler war gerade das, was dieser haben wollte. Seine Hand wanderte über den nackten Bauch des Zaubertranklehrers und spielerisch neckten dessen Fingerspitzen die straffen Bauchmuskeln seines Liebsten. Doch auch seine andere Hand blieb nicht untätig und die Finger begannen sich nun quälend langsam zu bewegen und glitten immer wieder ein wenig auf und ab. Severus biss sich in einer Geste völliger Verzweiflung auf die Lippen, um ein Aufstöhnen zu verhindern. Sein Liebhaber konnte die unglaubliche Erregung spüren und begann wieder wild und leidenschaftlich an dem Glied des Zaubertranklehrers zu lecken und zu saugen.

"Hast du etwas, Severus?", fragte genau in jenem Moment Lucius, als ihm zum ersten Mal ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck des Hauslehrers auffiel. "Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann kann ich auch gerne bei Derwisch und Banges nachfragen, aber du bist dann kein …"

"Halt", rief Severus plötzlich und unterbrach Lucius Malfoy.

"Was ist los?", fragte dieser mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Und auch sein Liebhaber hielt in diesem Moment inne, da er die ersten Zuckungen im Körper seines Liebesgespielen spüren konnte und gewiss nicht wollte, dass sich sein Liebster vor allen Anwesenden blamierte, vor allem nicht bei dem Besucher.

„Ich helfe ja... ich brauche nur etwas Zeit, doch bis Montag müsstest du noch warten", erklärte Snape munter ohne großartig über seine Worte nachzudenken.

Auf dem blassen und dennoch attraktiven Gesicht von Lucius Malfoys machte sich ein Lächeln breit. "Nun gut, dann werde ich wohl warten müssen. Montag und keinen Tag später, die Zeit läuft mir davon."

Doch noch ehe der adelige Zauberer weiter sprechen konnte, gab Severus seinem Schüler Blaise Zabini ein Zeichen, er solle Lucius Malfoy wieder hinaus zu bringen.

Blaise erwiderte diese Aufforderung ebenfalls mit einer Geste, indem er mit seiner Zunge mehrmals gegen die Innenseite seiner Wange drückte, so dass es eine eindeutige Ausbeulung gab und er anschließend hemmungslos fies grinste.

Severus Snape sah dieses Zeichen und hätte am liebsten etwas darauf erwidert, aber er war nur noch froh, wenn er endlich mit seinem Geliebten alleine sein konnte. Gleich darauf stürmte Lucius ohne Worte des Abschieds davon und Snape schaute den beiden erleichtert hinterher und bedachte Blaise dabei mit einem tadelnden Blick, als dieser sich beim Hinausgehen nochmals umdrehte. Dann fiel die Tür endlich ins Schloss und beide – Schüler und Lehrer – waren wieder alleine.

Befreit ließ sich Severus Snape in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und betrachtete das listige Grinsen seines Geliebten, der unter dem Tisch hervorschaute.

"Dafür werde ich dich bestrafen", flüsterte der Zaubertranklehrer schmunzelnd.

Doch diese Worte lösten nur ein noch tückisches Grinsen bei dem blonden jungen Mann aus und Severus spürte plötzlich, wie dessen geschickte Finger abermals mit seinen Hoden spielten und der heiße Mund in einem Zug sein heißes Glied umschloss.

Zum ersten Mal stieß Snape ein lautes, lustvolles Stöhnen aus, das die Berührungen bei ihm auslösten. Seine Muskeln entkrampften sich unweigerlich und er fühlte sich, wie in einen Traum zurückversetzt. Es dauerte nur kurz und Severus spürte, wie sich alles zusammen zog und er heftig kam, wobei sein Liebhaber darum bemühte war jeden Tropfen der heißen Essenz in sich aufzunehmen. Als der Zaubertranklehrer erneut zu ihm hinunter schaute, sah er, wie ein wenig seiner erhitzten Flüssigkeit aus dessen Mundwinkel lief und es sich langsam seinen Weg bis zum Kinn bahnte. Der Anblick war nun für ihn eine schriftliche Aufforderung und so beugte er sich zu dem Slytherinschüler hinunter und leckte gierig über dessen zarten Lippen, dann weiter, bis er seine eigene Essenz in den Mund nahm. Er packte schließlich den jungen Mann bei den Haaren und zog ihn nach oben bis beide aufrecht standen.

Mit einer Handbewegung war der Schreibtisch leergefegt und Severus drückte den attraktiven jungen Mann nach unten bis dieser mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag. Für einen Moment genoss er das Bild seines erregten Liebhabers, der sich vor ihm auf der Tischplatte rekelte. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung hatte Severus ein langes Seil in der Hand und schwenkte es lustvoll vor den Augen des Slytherinschülers, der nackt vor ihm lag. Der Anblick steigerte Snapes Begierde, was sich auch in diesem Moment an seinem erregten Glied zeigte. So beugte er sich erst nach vorne und rieb sich genussvoll an dem nackten Hintern seines Geliebten, der bei der Berührung nun zum ersten Mal lüstern stöhnte. Nicht nur der Zaubertranklehrer war heiß, sondern auch sein Schüler. Denn dieser hatte bislang noch keine Befriedigung erfahren. Snape schaute daraufhin auf die verschwitzte Haut seines Gespielen und diese glänzte im Schein der brennenden Kerzen im Raum vor unerfüllter Leidenschaft und er streckte ihm dabei seine eigene, bebende Männlichkeit lustvoll entgegen.

„Nicht so schnell, mein Schöner, wie ich bereits sagte... ich werde dich bestrafen", schnurrte Severus anrüchig.

Doch so einfach wollte es Severus nicht machen, immerhin hätte es vorhin auch bei dem unverhofften Besuch von Lucius schief gehen können. Er hatte noch das Seil in der Hand und das wollte er nun auch zum Einsatz bringen. So hob er zuerst seine Hände an die Hüften des Schülers und drehte ihn kraftvoll auf den Bauch. Im gleichen Augenblick seufzte sein Geliebter gierig auf.

Genussvoll lehnte sich Severus auf ihn und drückte ihn schließlich mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht nach unten. Sein steifes Glied drückte gegen den begehrenden Hintern seines Liebhabers und machte diesem nur allzu deutlich klar, dass dem Zaubertranklehrer dieses kleine Spielchen gefiel. Doch plötzlich erhob sich Severus wieder und zog sich vollständig von dem Slytherinschüler zurück. Seine Hand wanderte zu einem geheimen Knopf an der Seite des Tisches und mit einem leisen Schnappen klappten zu beiden Seiten der Tischkante zwei Haken heraus. Ruhig und langsam schritt Snape nach vorn und griff sich plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung den Arm des anderen. Er legte das Seil um das Handgelenk und befestigte es an einem der Haken. Das Gleiche tat er dann auch sofort mit der anderen Hand und zurrte die provisorischen Fesseln sofort zu, so dass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, dass sich sein Geliebter daraus alleine befreien konnte. Schließlich blieb Severus vor dem anderen stehen, packte ihn an seinen Haaren und zwang seinen Kopf nach oben.

"Na wie gefällt es dir? Du solltest dich was schämen, es so geil zu finden während andere dich dabei beobachten, du geiler Bastard", flüsterte Severus Snape seinem Gespielen ins Ohr.

Doch dieser stöhnte bei den Worten nur lustvoll auf und verlangte damit mehr. Der Hauslehrer ging vergnüglich um den Schreibtisch herum und öffnete eine der Schubladen. Darin lag eine Peitsche. Severus nahm sie in die Hand und strich mehrmals über den ledernen Griff der Folterwaffe. Er beugte sich erneut nach vorne, so dass er nur einige Zentimeter vom Ohr seines Liebhabers entfernt war und flüsterte ihm ganz zaghaft ins Ohr: "Ich werde dich zu einem willigen Lustsklaven machen."

Dann leckte er kurz über die Ohrmuschel des blonden jungen Mannes, erhob sich und ließ gleich darauf einen Knall auf der heißen Haut des Gefesselten ertönen. Sein Opfer bäumte sich unter dem Hieb auf und gab ein lüsternes Knurren von sich. Er genoss diese Art des Liebesspiels ganz offensichtlich. Und um das Ganze zu steigern, beugte sich der Zaubertranklehrer nochmals nach vorne und flüsterte: "Blaise steht sicherlich vor der Tür ... ich hoffe es gefällt dir, wenn er uns dabei zuhört?" Dann wiederholte Snape das Spiel von eben und leckte nochmals über das Ohr seines Gefesselten.

In einer Geste des Missfallens und Widerstands zerrte der Slytherinschüler an den Fesseln, doch ohne Erfolg. Severus sah derweilen zu, wie sich die Muskeln unter der glänzenden Haut anspannten. Er ließ erneut einen Knall ertönen und dabei war es der Zaubertranklehrer, der nun lüstern stöhnte, weil ihm dieses Geräusch des Leders auf nackter Haut betörte. Ein listiges Grinsen huschte ebenfalls über sein Gesicht. Als schließlich die ersten Striemen auf der Haut des Liebhabers sichtbar wurden, begann der Zaubertranklehrer damit, genüsslich darüber zu lecken, da er wusste, dass es brennen würde. Der blonde junge Mann stöhnte unter dem Schmerz auf, der ihm aber dennoch so viel Lust schenkte.

So dauerte ihr Liebespiel an, bis Severus Snape nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und seine eigene Erregung überhand nahm. Er rieb sich zuerst noch genüsslich mehrmals an dem heißen Hintern seines Liebsten. Und in einem Akt der puren Leidenschaft drang er heftig in die begehrliche Enge unter ihm ein und nahm ihn mit heftigen Stößen.

Von weiten hörte der Zaubertranklehrer die lustvollen Schreie des blonden jungen Mannes und beide sanken in die Ekstase ihres Liebesspiels ein.

**ENDE**

_Wie auch beim letzten Mal würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung in einem Review hinterlasst. Danke._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Elbenstein_


End file.
